Yukimura Asuka
Asuka Yukimura (雪村 明日香, Yukimura Asuka) is a kunoichi and missing-nin from Takigakure, widely known as Fallen Angel (堕天使, Datenshi). She possesses the Kekkei Genkai, Tenshiying inherited by her mother who hailed from near extinct Yukimaru Clan, originally resided in the hidden village of Land Of Sky that grants her the ability to create feather. She was blacklisted as an S-rank Criminal after she joined Jūnigatsu as Sangatsu (March). Appearance She has short dark blue hair and a pair of red eyes which is the most prominent features of her and Yukimura's appearance. She has a slender body and cute face that eventually gained her the nickname, "Angel". Her standard attire consists of an array of simple clothing which consists of black or blue ninja outfit. There are two holes on the back of every of her shirts, this is because she normally creates feather from her back to form a pair of wings. Personality Asuka is a calm person just like her beloved mother. She prefers not to fight unless it is necessary. Before she deflected from Takigakure, she was a cheerful and friendly girl but constantly hide her emotion after the deflection. She rarely removes her neutral facial expression, unless she is alone or with her close friends. She is very well known for her mercy nature, as shown when she is on a mission, she prefers to knock down instead of killing the people she encountered unless it is mandatory. Apart from that, she has a great sense of loyal to her organization, Jūnigatsu where she considers it as her home and cares about her teammates very much. Background When she was an infant, her father abandoned her and her mother. Thus, she was named under her mother surname, Yukimura. Lack of love turned her into an attention seeker when she was still a child. She had always committed prank in school in order to gain attention from others. Sometime after she graduated from her academy, she was promoted into Genin. At the same time, she learned about that her father and mother history. The hidden truth caused her to undergo a dramatic changes of personality. Despite her unfriendly nature, she still managed to meet and make friends due to her beauty, that gained her the nickname, Angel (天使, Tenshi). As she became a Chunin, she learned her mother's family history where she was supposed to be a resident of Land Of Sky. She also discovered that she bears a Kekkei Genkai that inherited by her mother's clan. After she accidentally revealed her Kekkei Genkai during one of her mission, the villager distanced from her, including her family and treated them like outsider. They even stopped selling things to her family including essential medicine that eventually led to her mother death due to illness. Asuka couldn't bear it anymore so she deflected from the village with the heart filled with hatred towards the villagers. After a few years of intense training, she finally mastered her Tenshiying. But she knew this alone is not enough to destroy Takigakure so she continued her journey. Eventually, she was invited into Jūnigatsu where she accepted because she wanted to become stronger in order to avenge for her mother. As she wished, she grew stronger after she obtained the Twelfth Month Stone, Jūnigatsu. She used the treasure to further improve her Tenshiying in term of strength, speed and accuracy. She was blacklisted as an S-rank Criminal shortly after she joined Jūnigatsu and this gained her the monicker, Fallen Angel (堕天使, Datenshi), probably means that she was once a kind angel before being banished due to sins she committed. Abilites Tenshiying Asuka is an expert user on her Kekkei Genkai, Tenshiying to an extent where she can form a pair of wings, shoot large amount of feathers and regenerate them in quick speed. She further improved the amount of feathers that are able to shoot and rate of regeneration into another state after she obtained the legendary artifact, Sangetsu, the Third Month Stone. Quotes * "Finally, I am free." * "Freedom requires wing." Trivia *"Asuka" (明日香) means tomorrow smell good and "Yukimura" (雪村) means snow village. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Asuka wishes to destroy Takigakure. **Asuka's favorite hobby is flying and playing with doll. **Asuka's favorite dish is fried rice. Credits *©Art of Asuka : Ai from Mahou Shoujo *©Yukimura Asuka Article is written by Bakurayuri Category:Gatsu Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Female